Unsichtbare Gefahr
Unsichtbare Gefahr ist die dritte Episode der siebten Staffel von Castle. Während das Team einen Mordfall untersuchen muss, bei dem ein mysteriöser unsichtbarer Mörder involviert ist, versuchen Castle und Beckett ihre romantische Beziehung wieder etwas in Schwung zu bringen, was nicht wirklich gelingen will. Handlung Ein Mann spielt abends allein in seiner Wohnung Billard, als es an seiner Tür klopft. Ein Blick durch den Türspion zeigt, dass sich niemand vor der Tür aufhält. Trotzdem geht der Mann nach draußen auf den Gang und sieht sich um, ehe er panisch wieder zurück in die Wohnung rennt. Derweil sind Kate und Rick auf der Couch mit ihren Tablets beschäf-tigt. Kate möchte etwas unternehmen und Rick stimmt zu. Allerdings können sie sich zunächst auf nichts einigen, bis Kate Andeutungen macht, die mit dem Schlafzimmer zu tun haben. Beide haben seit Ricks Rückkehr nicht mehr miteinander geschlafen und sind dementsprechend ausgehungert. Gerade als sie ins Schlafzimmer gehen wollen, klingelt Kates Handy. Am Tatort angekommen sehen sie den Mann, sein Name ist William Fairwick, tot auf dem Boden liegen; in seiner Brust steckt ein Billardqueue und die Wohnung selbst ist verwüstet. Die Bewohner unterhalb haben einen Kampf gemeldet und die Polizei geru-fen. Castle erkennt, dass Fairwick Linkshänder ist und Esposito merkt an, dass alle Fens-ter und Türen von innen verschlossen waren. Wenig später kommt Esposito mit einem Bündel Geldscheinen im Wert von 25.000,00 Dollar zurück, die man bei der Wohnungs-durchsuchung gefunden hat. Rick findet außerdem die Schlüsselkarte von Fairwicks Firma, ausgestellt von Greenblatt Insurance. Auf dem Gang befragen Kate und Rick an-schließend den Nachbarn, Henry Wright. Doch dieser kann ihnen nicht viel zu William sagen, außer dass dieser auch als professioneller Billardspieler unterwegs war. Castle erkennt ein Symbol auf Henrys T-Shirt, das ihn als Onlinespieler von Terra Quest aus-weist. Kate und Rick treffen in der Billardhalle ein und befragen einen Angestellten wegen Wil-liam. Dieser erwähnt, dass William vor kurzem in einer weiteren Spielhalle in Chelsea um Geld gespielt hat. Die Klientel dort ist aber sehr fragwürdig. Zudem sagt der Ange-stellte, dass William ihm gegenüber erwähnt hat, einen Pakt mit dem Teufel abgeschlos-sen zu haben, um so gut spielen zu können. Kate erhält eine SMS von Esposito und fährt mit Castle zurück aufs Revier. Rick ist angetan von der Idee, dass der Teufel persönlich in den Mord involviert sein könnte, während Kate nach Fakten sucht. Sie schickt Ryan nach Chelsea. Esposito hat in der Zwischenzeit das Überwachungsvideo von Williams Hausflur ausgewertet. Zu sehen ist dort allerdings kein Täter, nur dass sich die Woh-nungstür wie von Geisterhand öffnet und schließt. Noch immer hält Rick an seiner Theo-rie mit dem Teufel fest, möchte aber so schnell wie möglich nach Hause, um im Schlaf-zimmer das nachzuholen, was ihnen zuvor entgangen ist. Leider kommt auch hier wie-der ein Anruf, dieses Mal von Lanie, dazwischen. Rick hat sich mittlerweile auf einen unsichtbaren Mann als Täter festgelegt, was Beckett nicht gefällt. Kevin ist zurück und erzählt von einem Streit zwischen William und einem verurteilten Verbrecher namens Jiggy Michaels. Jiggy hat 20.000,00 Dollar an William verloren und ihm daraufhin mit Mord bedroht. Erschwerend kommt hinzu, dass Jiggy ein begabter Einbrecher ist und den Ruf hat, unbemerkt in Häuser einbrechen zu kön-nen, was ihm den Spitznamen "The Ghost" eingebracht hat. Im Verhörraum befragen Kevin und Javier wenig später Jiggy, der William vorgeworfen hat, ihn beim Billardspiel betrogen zu haben. Die Kugel sei wie von Geisterhand gesteuert gewesen und hätte zum Sieg von William beigetragen. William wollte ihm das Geld unter der Bedingung zurück-zahlen, dass er im ihm im Gegenzug zeigen würde, wie man unbemerkt in ein Haus ein-brechen kann. Kate findet heraus, dass bei der angegebenen Adresse tatsächlich eingebrochen und der Besitzer angegriffen wurde. Allerdings weigert sich dieser, eine Aussage zum Täter zu machen. Zusammen mit Castle fährt Beckett ins Krankenhaus, um Tom Talmadge zu be-fragen. Es dauert etwas, bis er den beiden erzählt, dass er von "etwas" und nicht von "jemandem" angegriffen wurde. Auch gibt er zu, kurz bewusstlos gewesen zu sein und dann William über sich gesehen zu haben, der ihn aber vor dem "etwas" gerettet hat. Zurück im Büro kommt Kate nicht weiter und möchte sich nochmals das Überwa-chungsvideo ansehen. In der Asservatenkammer holt sie den Karton mit den Unterlagen hervor, doch die DVD ist nicht dabei, obwohl sie diese selbst eingepackt hat. Rick weist wieder auf den unsichtbaren Mann als Täter hin. Später telefoniert Kate mit der Haus-verwaltung, um an Kopien der Aufnahmen zu gelangen, doch sie muss erfahren, dass sämtliche Dateien diesbezüglich gelöscht worden sind. Der Hausmeister schwört, dass niemand den Technikraum betreten habe. Kevin versucht immer noch, die Greenblatt Versicherung zu erreichen und die Technikerin Tory kommt beim Entschlüsseln von Williams Laptop auch nicht weiter. Durch die Telefonliste stoßen Kate und Rick auf ei-nen weiteren Namen, Donna Brooks. Sie arbeitet als Biologie Professorin an der Hudson Universität und mit ihr hat William in den letzten 6 Wochen fast täglich telefoniert. Donna erzählt in ihrem Büro, dass sie William von früher her kennt und zusammen mit ihm am MIT studiert hat. Doch William hatte dem Druck nicht standgehalten und das Studium abgebrochen. Nun habe er sich wieder gemeldet, um seinen Abschluss nachzu-holen. Sie erwähnt auch, dass er sich in der letzten Woche paranoid verhalten hat und das Gefühl gehabt hatte, verfolgt zu werden. Zurück im Büro erzählt Kevin, dass William zwar bei Greenblatt angestellt war, aber die Firma ihren Sitz in Chicago hat und er niemals dort gewesen ist. Um mehr darüber zu erfahren, will Kate dessen Schlüsselkarte aus der Wohnung holen. Dort angekommen, ist es bereits dunkel. Kate macht eine Stehlampe an, holt sich die Karte und will zusammen mit Rick wieder gehen, als sie plötzlich von etwas gewürgt wird. Zunächst macht sich Rick über ihr seltsames Gebaren lustig, erkennt dann aber den Ernst der Lage und geht dazwischen. Es kommt zu einem Kampf zwischen ihm und der unsichtbaren Person, die anschließend flüchten kann. Kate ist enttäuscht, denn die Person hat auch die Karte mit-genommen. Rick teilt ihr mit, dass dem nicht so ist, denn er hat die Schlüsselkarte gegen seine Kreditkarte ausgetauscht. Captain Gates bestellt beide anschließend in ihr Büro und will wissen, was vorgefallen ist. Kate gibt an, nicht genau gesehen zu haben, wer der Angreifer gewesen ist und gibt Rick einen Fußtritt, als dieser den unsichtbaren Mann erwähnen will. Sie verlassen Ga-tes Büro und Rick unternimmt den dritten Versuch, Kate zu einem Rendezvous in ihrem Schlafzimmer zu überreden. Ungestüm fallen sie übereinander her, doch irgendwie be-kommen sie das Gefühl nicht los, beobachtet zu werden. Kurzerhand hängt Rick sämtli-che Töpfe und Pfannen um das Bett herum auf und geht wieder zu Kate ins Bett. Nur um wieder gestört zu werden, als seine selbstgebaute "Alarmanlage" losgeht. Martha hat sie ausgelöst, als sie auf der Suche nach Zahnseide das Schlafzimmer betreten hat. Am nächsten Morgen treffen sich Kevin und Javier im Kaffeeraum, wo Javier herausfin-det, dass Kevin nachts als Türsteher in einem Männerstripclub arbeitet, um Geld für die Schulausbildung seiner Tochter anzusparen. Anhand des Herstellers von dem Halteband der Schlüsselkarte findet Kate eine Adresse heraus. Dort angekommen, werden sie und Rick festgenommen, als sie sich mit der Karte Zutritt zu einem Raum verschaffen. Später stellt sich heraus, dass dies eine staatliche Einrichtung ist, die sich mit dem sogenannten "Cloaking" (Erforschung von Tarneigenschaften) beschäftigt. Sie sprechen mit der Abtei-lungsleiterin, die bestätigt, dass Will als Quanteningenieur an einem Tarnanzug gearbei-tet hat. Jedoch glaubt sie den beiden nicht die Geschichte mit dem unsichtbaren Mann, da der Tarnanzug bislang noch nicht funktioniert. Die Forscherin bringt einen Hacker-angriff zur Sprache, hinter denen sie die Chinesen vermutet, da auf den Bildschirmen chinesische Schriftzeichen stehen. Als Castle sich dies genauer ansieht, erkennt er ein bestimmtes Symbol. Es stammt aus dem Computerspiel Terra Quest und bringt sie auf die Spur von Henry Wright, William Fairwicks Nachbar. Esposito hat die Wohnung von Wright überprüfen lassen und teilt Beckett und Castle auf dem Revier mit, dass sich niemand mehr dort befindet. Weiter erzählt er von Henry, dass er als professioneller Hacker arbeitet und früher einmal ein Mitbewohner von Tom Talmadge war. Zwischen den beiden ist es zum Streit gekommen, weil Henry Tom be-schuldigt hat, ein Computerprogramm von ihm gestohlen zu haben. Mit diesem Pro-gramm ist Tom zum Millionär geworden und Henry wollte Geld sehen. Um Henry zu fin-den, fängt Castle an mit ihm online zu spielen, um so dessen Aufenthaltsort aufzuspüren. Kurz darauf treffen Castle und Beckett in einer Untergrund-Spielhölle ein, wo sie Henry auch nach einem missglückten Fluchtversuch verhaften können. Im Verhörraum gesteht Henry den Angriff auf Tom Talmadge, weist den Mord an William aber zurück. Er hat mit ihm zusammen den Tarnanzug fertiggestellt und die Forschungseinrichtung sabotiert, weil William erkannt hatte, welches Gefahrenpotential von dem Tarnanzug ausgehen kann. Während des Verhörs stellt sich heraus, dass die Gleichungen auf der Grundlage der Tarneigenschaften von Tintenfischen beruhen. Somit ist klar, warum William Kon-takt mit Donna aufgenommen hat: um an ihre Forschungsergebnisse zu kommen. Da sie am Abend von Williams Tod ihre Vorlesungen abgesagt hat, steht sie nun unter Tatver-dacht. In Donnas Büro suchen Kate und Rick wenig später nach Hinweisen, als Donna dazu-kommt. Auf den Mord angesprochen, leugnet sie zunächst alles, knickt aber wenig später ein und gesteht den Angriff auf Kate und Rick in Williams Apartment als Castle seine Kreditkarte in ihrem Schreibtisch findet. Sie gibt an, wütend auf Will gewesen zu sein, da er sie nur benutzt hatte, um sein eigenes Projekt voranzubringen und ihn schlussendlich auch getötet zu haben. Sie entzieht sich der Festnahme und flüchtet in ein Labor. Castle verriegelt die Tür. Die beiden werden durch die mit dem Tarnanzug geschützte Donna angegriffen. Als ein Feuer ausbricht, greift Castle zum Kohlendioxidlöscher und betätigt diesen. Dadurch wird der Umriss von Donna sichtbar, worauf Kate sie überwältigen kann. Auf dem Revier wird Donna abgeführt und die Abteilungsleiterin der Forschungs-einrichtung kommt, um den Anzug abzuholen, den Castle fasziniert in Augenschein ge-nommen hat. Am Abend sind Rick und Kate wieder zurück im Loft und starten den nächsten Versuch. Martha und Alexis sind außer Haus und um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass sie wirklich allei-ne sind, sucht Rick das Zimmer mit einer Wärmebildkamera ab. Er setzt sich aufs Bett und wartet, während Kate sich umzieht. Ihm fallen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf, als sie mit einem "unsichtbaren" Kleid zurück zum Bett kommt. Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion als Richard Castle *Stana Katic als Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas als Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever als Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones als Dr. Lanie Parish *Molly C. Quinn als Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan als Martha Rodgers Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode S7